


日落之时

by Graphite_c



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 刑侦paro，主cp米加，后续会增加各种混乱cp。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	日落之时

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：有精神与心理疾病，暴力，谋杀等直接/间接描写。全员有精神病系列，刑侦与疾病的内容都是作者胡扯，和现实不符。

**与魔鬼战斗的人，应当小心自己不要成为魔鬼。当你凝视深渊时，深渊也在凝视着你。**

**——尼采**

凌晨两点，中雨。

A市似乎永远都在下雨。阴沉的乌云是A市的代表色，以至于有人戏称A市为“永不见天日的地狱之城”。但在A市土生土长的阿尔弗雷德早就习惯了，甚至在偶尔的阳光下还觉得有些许不适应。

阿尔弗雷德在跨江大桥的人行道上停下了他的机车。他刚从附近一条盘山公路上下来。虽然今天的天气依旧糟糕，他的一群车友们组织了一个雨夜飙车赛，他没有不参加的道理。他从山上飙下来的时候，雨水顺着脖颈滑进他的皮夹克里，把他外套里面的T恤也打湿了。他靠在栏杆上抽烟，想着今晚就到这里结束好了。

借着路灯，他看到不远处站着一个青年。他的金发都被打湿了，有一些黏在了他的脸上。他也感觉到了阿尔弗雷德的存在，看了他一眼，然后又开始看着江水发呆。

“这个点，这个天气，还在外面清醒闲晃的人通常都不是好人，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“那你呢？”青年的声音很轻，轻得仿佛现在得风就可以把它们都吹跑，“你不是也在闲逛吗？”

“我刚从山上下来，飙车赛。你又是来做什么的呢？”

那个青年望着他，阿尔弗雷德借着桥上的路灯看到他的眼睛是漂亮的紫色。他微微笑着，但不知为何，神色有些悲伤。

“我是来道别的，”他说。

真是一个怪人，阿尔弗雷德想，不过他又转念一想，他自己也不算怎么正常。不知是否是天气的原因，A市盛产怪人。

阿尔弗雷德问他：“要来根烟吗？”

他摆了摆手：“我不抽。”

“那不错，延年益寿。”

“那你知道还抽？”

阿尔弗雷德吐出一口烟，“无所谓。”

黑夜是潜伏的邪恶冒头的时刻。A市被称为“地狱之城”，当然不仅仅是因为糟糕的天气。这里是滋生罪恶的温床：糟糕的气候，不均的财富，虎视眈眈的帮派，无用的警方。每个人心中都有一股黑暗的力量，而A市催化它们生长，互相反应。

就在过了桥再走不到一公里的江岸酒吧街，有喝醉的女人坐上了陌生男子的车。就在阿尔弗雷德抽烟的此刻，就在桥正下方，一个行李箱被水流卷着往前飘，被冲到了五百米远处的河岸。

里面塞着一个女人的尸体。

阿尔弗雷德第二天醒来的时候有些头疼，大概是因为昨晚回家之后又喝了一点酒。

他爬起来去洗了个澡。冷水冲过他的身体，让他大脑清醒了一些。他用毛巾擦干了身体，然后套上了制服衬衫。天气有一些闷热，他卷起了袖子，扣子解开了最上面的两颗。他打开冰箱，里面几乎空空如也。他打开塑料袋，拿出三片吐司，又旋开了花生酱的瓶子，用一把小刀把花生酱在吐司上抹匀了。他还没吃完，手机就响了。是他的上司。

“喂，阿尔弗雷德，”上司说，“你又迟到了。”

“……”阿尔弗雷德瞄了一眼表，确实如此。还没等他回答，他的上司就接着说：“你直接去现场吧。就在跨江大桥边上。”

“什么案子？”阿尔弗雷德边吃边问。

“一个清洁工在河岸发现了一个粉色行李箱，里面有一具无名女尸，”上司啧了一声，“现场勘察小组已经到了。我叫你新的搭档去你家接你了。”

“噢？”这引起了阿尔弗雷德的兴趣，“是你上次说的那个被放长假的人吗？叫什么名字来着？”

“马修·威廉姆斯。对你搭档放尊重点，”上司说，“他的能力很强，向他学一学。”

阿尔弗雷德吞下了最后一块吐司，“那是事实嘛。”上司又说了他两句，无非是提醒他注意形象，别老是把衬衫穿成小混混的样子。阿尔弗雷德选择性地把这部分叮嘱扔到脑后。

上司把电话挂了。阿尔弗雷德开始收拾东西，钥匙，钱包，证件，配枪。他刚往口袋里放了两根能量棒，一包烟，他的手机又响了。

“阿尔弗雷德·琼斯？”电话的那边声音细声细气的，“我是你的新搭档。我到你家楼下了。”

阿尔弗雷德走出公寓大楼，一辆黑色的车就停在正前面。司机位置的车窗开着，一个金发的人在低头看手机。阿尔弗雷德走过去，敲了敲车窗：“马修·威廉姆斯？”那个人抬起头看向他，阿尔弗雷德觉得那双紫色眼睛非常熟悉。

“诶？”马修也很惊讶，“啊，你是昨晚的——”

“真巧！”阿尔弗雷德拉开了副驾驶座的门，“没想到原来是同行。那么大半夜在外面晃就可以理解了。”

马修轻笑了一声，“你不是说在外面闲晃的都不是好人吗？”

“是啊，那不就是我们吗？”阿尔弗雷德系上安全带，“糟心的事情见得多了就会被同化的。”

马修没回答他的话，而是启动了汽车。阿尔弗雷德问：“有简报了吗？”

“还没呢，今早才发现的，据说勘察小组刚到，”马修说，“……发现现场的两个清洁工还有一个送到附近医院了。唉。”

“是啊，看到这样的现场，”阿尔弗雷德想象了一下，“估计要做好几天噩梦吧。”

跨江大桥离阿尔弗雷德的家不远，大约二十分钟就到了。马修把车停到了路边，警戒线已经拉好了，有路人好奇地在旁边围观，被警员拦在外面。他们两个人出示了一下证件，阿尔弗雷德拉起警戒线，让马修先进去。他们翻过人行道的栏杆，外面是一块泥地，只有在江的水位暴涨的时候，这块地才会被淹没。现场搭好了通道，现场勘察小组还在忙着拍照。阿尔弗雷德环视了一下周围：泥地上有一些脚印，不确定是什么时候留下的。行李箱很可能是从上游冲到这里来的，这就很难说凶手是在哪里作案的了。

“琼斯警探，”勘察小组的组长向他打招呼，“你今天可来得真早。”

“这次住得近，还有车蹭，”阿尔弗雷德说，“有什么收获吗？”

“难说，行李箱很可能是被冲到岸上的。东西怕是都被水泡没了。只能希望尸检和行李箱里面有什么线索。”

阿尔弗雷德又卷了卷袖子，带上了手套。和他完全不一样，马修的制服穿得非常整齐，一看就像是一个循规蹈矩的家伙。也不知道他热不热，阿尔弗雷德想。他们走到了行李箱旁边。尸体蜷缩着，身上还有一些衣物，已经开始腐烂，味道让阿尔弗雷德觉得有一些恶心。不管做这行多少年他都很讨厌这个场面。马修看起来脸色稍微有些发白。

“你还好吗？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“啊，没事，”马修说，“只是有一阵子没见了。不大习惯。”

“是啊，”阿尔弗雷德蹲下来仔细看了看，衣物和行李箱似乎没有什么特别的标记，要等后面法医的解剖和检查才行。他们没过多久就离开了现场，毕竟这里实在是没有太多可以看的东西。阿尔弗雷德坐上副驾驶，边嚼能量棒边问，“第一发现者在哪个医院？”

“就在附近的第三综合医院急诊，”马修说，“只是过度惊吓。现在好像清醒了。”

两个人都在医院，被警察保护了起来。他们看到阿尔弗雷德和马修的时候看起来有些厌恶，不知道是不是不愿意回想起那个糟糕的回忆。

“您好，”马修耐心地问，“我们是刑侦队的。我叫马修·威廉姆斯，他是阿尔弗雷德·琼斯。我们有几个问题要问。”

“你们是几点到现场的？”阿尔弗雷德问。

“七点半左右，”一个人说，“我们一般都在那个点打扫到那个区域。”

“除了行李箱之外有看到什么别的可疑的东西吗？”

“没有，都是一些冲到岸上的垃圾。”

马修耐心细致地问了每一个细节，在记事本上做笔记。他的语气温和，仿佛他讨论的不是什么可疑的死亡事件，而是医生在询问病人病症。他们的询问也结束得很快，毕竟第一发现者也没有什么特别有价值的线索。阿尔弗雷德倒没怎么说话——他不算很喜欢这种需要照顾别人心情的工作。他看到马修主动承担了这部分工作，便乐于让他做了。他只是站在旁边，偶尔插嘴补充一点问题。

他没想到，自己会就这样牵涉到一起要追溯到十三年前的案件。

**Author's Note:**

> 看刑侦看多了自己想写个爽系列，不定时更新。大概会怎么黑暗怎么来，注意避雷。  
> 情节大概率会受到《模仿犯》《孙美琪疑案》《默读》《心理罪》等影响。


End file.
